Key Party
by Raining Dair
Summary: Chuck and Blair go to a key party. Blair gets more than she ever expected. AU. Dair. Very much rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Key Party

Blair Bass held her husband's hand as they walked into the Hamptons mansion. There was a 'for sale' sign on the lawn, but the place was packed with people. As their coats were taken, Blair was left in a black lace slip and heels, and Chuck wore only purple silk boxers and black velvet bedroom slippers. Blair's gaze swept the foyer, and got peeks of what looked to be a great room and dinning hall, before her eyes met Chuck's.

"We don't have to do this..." He whispered into her ear. "We can go home right now if you want?"

Blair knew he would go if she said so, but she also knew he'd be disappointed if they did. Their marriage was good, better than good, but lately there's been a lag in their sex life, leaving both of them wanting to mix it up. She'd thought they'd go with the idea of Naked Sunday, but it was Chuck who hinted at the key parties he'd heard about. She didn't ask how. Several weeks ago, he'd explained them to her. Couples would attended the parties, and each male would head off to a mystery room, and lock themselves in. The women left behind would draw keys from a bowl, and then go through the mansion until they found the room with a scarf on the knob that matched the colored keychain to their key. They'd unlock the door, and the rest of the night would be spent with the man on the other side.

Blair had baulked, but when Chuck insisted that, for both of them, there would be nothing more than heavy making out and perhaps a job performed on them, hand or blow, she had reconsidered. If it meant reinforcing her marriage, she could live with those things. As long as there was no actual intercourse. She'd made that clear.

So Blair shook her head, sending her dark curls flying around her face, and took his hand. "No. I want to stay. Let's stay." And with that she pulled him further into the party.

For the next half hour there was light mingling, but you could sense the anticipation. Blair ignored the stares her husband received from many of the women as they sized him up. Then she really tried to ignore the look she was getting from a balding, heavy set man who kept licking his lips as he stared at her from across the room. Blair shuddered at the thought of him using those lips on her.

She was about to balk and tell Chuck that they needed to get the hell out of here, when a woman in a mask and not much else rang a gong she held in her hands. Chuck turned to her, and Blair's stomach twisted at the eagerness in his eyes.

"I'll see you soon." He promised, and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"Love you too." She managed, and she bit her lip as she watched him practically skip away.

Blair was left with the room full of women, and she kept her face a cool mask, not wanting to give away any emotion, especially not the trepidation she had about spending a night with a stranger.

The woman in nothing but a mask and black teddy was suddenly in front of her with the bowl of keys, and Blair was sure she could see the blue eyes behind the mask daring her to take one. Steeling her gaze, Blair didn't hesitate and reached into the bowl.

The other woman smiled slyly. "Enjoy..." Was all she said before she moved onto the next woman.

Blair nabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, knocked it back, and then went to find the door knob with the scarf that matched her key chain.

She went to the door and placed the key in the lock. She glanced up and said a little prayer. "If it's the lip smacker, you and I are done."

With that she twisted the key, opened the door, and walked into her night.

Blair shut the door and leaned against the wood to look around. The room was clearly the library, with books everywhere lining the wall to wall shelves. It was also dim, given that the only lighting came from four candelabras that were set in each corner. There was a desk at the far end, and a chaise in the middle of the room. Beside the chaise was a coffee table that held a champagne, two flutes, a variety of oils, and a huge bowl of condoms.

"Subtle." Blair muttered to herself.

"You have to give it to them... They set the stage for one thing, and one thing only..."

Blair jumped, her hand clutching her chest.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, coming out of the shadows with upraised palms.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She scowled and stomped one foot at him.

"Hey, at least I wasn't that guy with the lips, who would probably want to call you Mommy as you spank him."

She couldn't help but giggle at that image. She saw him smile back, and took a minute to really look at him. His hair was dark, messy curls, that Blair would have suggested he cut, but that still seemed to work for him. Broad shoulders and chest that tapered down to a narrow waist. His face was handsome in a literary way. She couldn't help but find him attractive, and knowing why they were in this room, she couldn't help but feel her body heat.

She suddenly realized that he was in a pair of worn jeans and a t-shirt while she was just in a slip.

"I feel underdressed." She said pointedly.

"I wasn't sure of the format." He smiled, and his hands went to the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it over his head.

"That's enough!" Blair commanded as his hands went to the top button of his jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have rules!" She said and held up a warning finger.

"Fair enough." He smiled, and with a sweeping wave, urged her over to the chaise. "Let's have them."

"There will be no intercourse."

He nodded, and pretended to write it down on his hand. "Gotcha."

"We can make out, but no hickies. They're tacky."

"Okay."

"I can give you a hand job, but there will be no blowing."

"Of me or of you?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Of you." She said with more conviction than what she felt.

"So I can touch you? Eat you out?"

"Don't be crude."

He smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it... I just want to follow your rules."

"Thank you." She said primly, and then nodded as if she'd just agreed to tea. "You may do that."

He looked at her with teasing smile. "... And just what do I get?"

Without a word, she stood up, and pulled the slip from her body. She stood before him, naked in the candle light. Her alabaster skin gleamed with health and beauty. She smiled seductively when she saw all humour fall from his face, his eyes darken with lust, and his hands twitch to hold her.

"You get to touch this..."

His large hands came out and grasped her hips, pulling her to him so that she straddled his lap. Her hands fell on his shoulders and she met him half way in a passionate kiss. She eagerly welcomed his tongue in her mouth. Sucked it. Moaned as it played with her own. God, he could kiss.

His hands slid from her hips to her breasts, squeezing them. When he pinched her nipples she pulled out of their kiss with a gasp of sharp pleasure. He growled as one of his hands left her tits to catch her behind her neck and pull her mouth back to his, like he was desperate for her kiss.

She kissed him back aggressively, endlessly, and for a flash she thought that this was the best kiss of her whole life. Nothing could get better. Then, still holding her to his kiss, his other hand moved lower, and he plunged two thick fingers deep into her soaking core. Blair cried out as she ripped her mouth away. She tried to catch a thought, but when his thumb started to circle her clit, she lost her mind. He whipped his fingers in and out of her, and she started desperately riding his hand, her breasts bouncing out of control at the pace. Her hoarse moans of pleasure turned into screams of ecstasy as she came fast and hard all over his hand. All over him.

Blair collapsed against his chest, her breath sobbing out of her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she clung to him, registering how good it felt to rub her sensitive nipples into his chest hair. After several minutes she also realized his hands were rubbing soothing circles over her back, helping her calm down.

Finally leaning back to look at him, he smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Good?" He smirked.

"Not bad." She shrugged. She was vividly aware of the huge, hard bulge that pressed into her wet and sated vagina. The bulge was soaked with her juices, and she ground down on it now, making them both groan. "Let's take care of you now."

She slid off his lap, still feeling lax after her orgasm, to lean against the back of the chaise. He stood up, and undid his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles, before kicking them off all together. As he stood up, her eyes nearly fell out of her head.

She'd known he'd be big by the size of the bulge in his jeans, but this was ridiculous. He had the biggest, most perfect cock she'd ever seen.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He told her honestly, looking into her eyes as his stroked himself with his own hand.

Blair couldn't stop looking at it. His dick was amazing. Huge and hard, the veins pulsing in it. Suddenly she didn't just want to touch it and stroke it till it went off in her hand. That seemed like such a waste. She desperately wanted to know what such a huge cock would feel like inside her. She didn't care about her husband or the future. She just wanted his magnificent cock to pound her pussy until she came.

Shoving reason and consequence aside, she desperately slid lower on the chaise till she was lying flat on her back, her head cushioned by a pillow. She planted one foot on the edge of each side of the chaise and spread her legs wide, opening herself fully to him. Her hands reached back to clutch the backrest, and she gave herself over to the submissive pose.

"Fuck me..." She begged, and she thought if he didn't she would die.

She didn't have to worry. He'd never wanted to fuck anyone as much as he wanted to fuck the beautiful, sexy brunette spread out before him. Not needing to be asked twice, he grabbed a condom from the bowl beside them and slipped it on. She whimpered and she could feel the juices pouring out of her. All for him.

He mounted her quickly, and her legs wrapped around his hips. With one hand he reached up to keep her hands locked above her head, and he used the other to set his thick tip at her opening. Then his hand latched onto her hipbone and he surged into her.

The both screamed at the penetrating contact.

It was almost too much, and she twisted under him, her pussy struggling to stretch around him. She could feel everything, the blood pulsing in his dick, the heat of him deep in her core.

"Fuck, you're tight." He cursed, and he tried to give her time to accept his girth.

She stretched her thighs wider and they both moaned as he finally sank to the hilt. He ground his pelvis into hers and she squealed at the sensation. Nothing had ever felt so good in her whole life... and then it got better. He started to move, slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out of her, before slamming back in. He started going faster and harder, and her own hips started slamming up to meet his. His hand left her hip to tweak and torment her nipples and she started sobbing. He let go of her hands so that he could brace himself over her and give it to her hard.

The chaise creaked and jerked from their frantic screwing, starting to shift on the polished floor. She lifted her body to his, her nails raking down his back as he fucked her like she'd never been fucked before.

Her orgasm was so powerful it hit her like a kick to the gut, and she couldn't stop the full scream that ripped from her body. She twisted and shook as overwhelming pleasure nearly sucked her down a black hole. And still he fucked her.

As he neared his own orgasm, his pace became erratic and desperate until he too was hit with a massive orgasm that had him thrusting out of his mind as he came into the condom over and over again. His final thrusts were hard, powerful, and punishing, and they sent another intense orgasm shaking through her.

He fell against her and she welcomed his weight. His head was heavy in the crook of her neck, and after long moments he turned to whisper in her ear. "You okay?"

"How many times can you fuck me before the night is over?" She demanded. She'd already thrown her vow to the wind, so she might as well really enjoy it.

He smiled at the challenge as he pulled out of her. She whimpered at the loss, but moaned as she watched him harden as he looked down at her naked body. He ran a hand down her flank to cup her mound, and he looked into her eyes. "This is mine?"

She nodded quickly, and was rewarded by him switching to a fresh condom, and lifting both her legs up over his shoulders. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Five hours later she was bent over the wooden desk as he pounded into her from behind. There were at least a dozen condoms scattered around the room, since they'd fucked all over it. They both heard the gong sound, signaling that the night was over, but he didn't stop pounding his dick into her.

"I can't stop!" He grunted. "I can't stop!"

"Don't stop!" She begged. "Don't stop!"

Suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door. "Night's over! Let's go!" Ordered the voice that clearly belonged to the masked woman.

He only increased his pace, desperate for both of them to finish this last time. Her now tender breasts rubbed against the wood, and her hands clutched the edge so that she could slam her pussy back into his cock. His thrusts became so powerful that they lifted her feet from the ground as they went. It was this sensation that sent them both spiraling into yet another great orgasm.

"Thank you... thank you..." She whispered over and over as the pleasure washed through both of them.

Finally kissed her neck, and he pulled out of her. He stood up, and helped her up too. On shaky legs she walked over to the coffee table and wet a napkin with some bottled water, and quickly wiped herself down as best as she could. When she turned around he stood, holding her slip, and helped her put it on. He kissed her then, and it was the most gentle and innocent kiss that they'd shared that night.

She wanted to ask his name, but thought better of it. After she left this room he would be out of her life forever, and if she knew his name, she knew she'd be tempted to seek him out. Best to let sleeping dogs lie.

She stepped away from him and walked to the door. When she opened it the woman in the mask was smirking at her. "It's always the most uptight who end up the most ridden..."

Blair's jaw tightened, but she said nothing. She made her way to the foyer, and found Chuck waiting for her there, his coat already on, and her's in his hands.

She thought she'd feel an enormous flood of guilt at the sight of him, but she didn't... at least not over being perfectly fucked by another man for the last few hours. She felt bad that she'd never experienced anything close to that with her husband.

Chuck smiled at her, and she gave him an overly bright smile back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her on with her coat.

She nodded. "You?"

He shrugged. "I'm well rested. I spent the night with a 53 year old tax attorney and mother of 4. I fell asleep right after she finished her handy." He smiled at her. "And you?"

"I don't know much about him." She said as they walked out the door.

She felt Chuck's hand pause where it rested at the base of her spine. "You spent six hours with some guy and didn't learn anything about him?" He asked suspiciously.

Blair's mind raced. "We were in the library." Was all she said, and she hoped he'd assume they'd ended up reading.

He chuckled. "Enlightening evening then?" He teased as he fell for the bate.

They walked out into the night and towards their waiting limo.

"You have no idea..." She whispered with a smile.

**A/N: There may be a second chapter/epilogue if there's any interest in one. If not, I'll leave it at this. Or please let me know if this whole thing was too much? I can pull it down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair took her sunglasses off and sighed in relief as she stepped through the automatic door and into the air conditioned grocery story. The July heat in upstate New York was sweltering today, and her fresh white and blue floral sun dress felt like a parka in this heat.

They had a maid that came in every week, and Chuck had told her that the woman could also do the shopping, but Blair had refused. She told Chuck that it was because there was no way the woman could correctly select a pomegranate, but really it was because Blair was bored out of her mind. During the fall and winter Blair was in grad school, and kept busy and intellectually stimulated by that. She'd even done internships in the summers, which had had her working 16 hour days, and she'd loved it. Then last summer had been taken up with executing her perfect wedding, which she'd accomplished, for the end of August.

A few months ago she'd been putting together her internship applications for this summer when Chuck had sat down beside her and urged her to take a summer off. He'd kissed her hand and reminded her that they were married now, and with his busy schedule they had little enough time together as it was. Blair had held her breath to hold in her anger, and had ended up agreeing. He'd bought her a huge, stunning house in the Hamptons as a wedding present, and he said it was a shame if they didn't really put it to good use. So up to the Hamptons she went for the summer.

It had all turned out to be a joke to her, since he worked all week in Manhattan, and so she only saw him when he came up on weekends. If he came up. His best friend had invited him to LA for a Lost Boy's weekend. Chuck had asked her if she minded, but she knew he really wanted to go. Plus she'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved, because things had been so different since their night at the key party.

It had been three weeks since their turn at the key party. She still remembered every second of the night and her body tingled at just the thought. When they'd gotten home, they'd both split off to their his and hers bathrooms to shower. She'd turned on the shower and stripped in front of the full-length mirror, trying to see if there was any evidence of her transgression.

She was fucked. Correction, it looked like she'd been fucked. Well.

There were hickies on her neck and chest. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were lit in a way she'd never seen before. There were bruises on her hips and thighs. Her lips were swollen. She'd quickly showered and put on the most covering pajamas she had, and hoped Chuck wouldn't be up for anything tonight. She was exhausted, and in truth she couldn't drum up the least desire for him right now.

At least she thought it had been just that weekend. The next two had been abysmal. The key party had been supposed to help perk up their sex life, but it had made it so much worse. They'd only had sex twice since the party. The first time, as Chuck was rutting on top of her, she'd caught herself planning what she'd serve to her book club at tea on Wednesday, and the second she'd decided to have the bedroom painted. She'd had to fake her orgasms both times.

Alone at night, when Chuck was back in the city, she found herself thinking about the man who had given her the most plentiful and intense orgasms of her life... and that man was not her husband. She didn't even know his name, but she thought about him, and as she thought about him, she found her hand reaching down between her legs. She couldn't believe how wet she was just from thinking about the other man being in bed with her, touching her, fucking her with his big dick. She came fast and hard every time.

Blair shook her head to clear it, and getting a cart she started to roam the aisles, and like many times her mind went to the night of the party. She selected food here and there, and when she nearly bought the generic brand of cereal, she knew she had to snap out of it. She was married to a man who loved her, one she'd known most of her life, and they had the next 50 years planned out ahead of them. They were going to have a perfect life.

She nodded to herself. She'd had one transgression, and it was time to put the memory of the best sex she'd ever had aside. She couldn't think about the man who had given her that.

She had to forget him.

Blair turned into the dairy aisle sharply, and her cart nearly crashed into another. She looked up, ready to snap at him, but her jaw fell open instead.

"You!"

He smiled. "Now... if you had asked my name at any point, this wouldn't be as awkward."

She glanced around quickly to see if anyone was listening, and sighed in relief at them being the only people in the aisle. She then glanced into his cart.

"You have a baby?!" She demanded as she looked down at the baby that looked to be about 8 months old to her untrained eye.

"Yes, they're half off in aisle four. Right next to the organic soups." He smiled, and smiled wider at the scowl she gave him. "This is Milo, my son."

Blair looked at the baby with plump cheeks and huge blue eyes. She normally wasn't a huge fan of children, but this one... She had to admit was adorable. She smiled at him, and he gave her a drool filled smile back.

She then looked up, and the smile fell from her face.

"I have to go!" She said quickly, and stepped back, ready to make a run for it.

She was in the process of doing just that when he called out to her.

"Bye, Blair!" He smiled and waved.

She slowly turned back to him, and fixed him with a withering stare. "What did you just call me?"

"Did I pronounce it wrong?" He said with fake innocence. "Or do you prefer 'Mrs. Bass'?"

She stormed back to him, again looking around to make sure no one was around.

"But then you seem like a modern woman, what with the sex party and all... So maybe you're a 'Ms'?" He teased and couldn't hold back a small chuckle.

"Shut up!" She stomped her foot.

A little old lady wandered into the aisle, and Blair gave her an overly bright smile.

"Hello! Lovely weather we're having!" She chirped.

"It's too hot." The old woman grumbled as she picked up some butter and wandered out.

"I'll say..." He looked Blair up and down.

She hit him on the side of head with her purse.

"Ow!"

"Stop it!" She snapped, and hit him again with her bag, only this time in the arm, which Milo found quite funny. "What? Are you stalking me?!"

He shook his head as he rubbed his arm. "You're married to a billionaire who owns half of New York. I saw your picture in the paper."

Blair gasped. "So, what? What's your plan? You're going to blackmail me because of our-" She broke off to look around again, and then hissed. "indiscretion?"

He shook his head, and he was sincere now. "No. I'd never do that. Since we bumped into each other, and seem to be in the same area, I just wanted to let you know I knew your name."

Her eyes narrowed. "Sure, that's what every blackmailer says... right before they demand a million dollars!"

"Well... we do want to send Milo to a top preschool..." Blair's face turned purple, and he rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm not telling anyone anything."

She opened her mouth to spout more when he fixed her with a look. "Didn't you have to go? Or are you looking for a reason to stay?"

Blair gasped, spun on her heel to leave, but then raised her chin and grabbed a carton of milk. Then she walked away like a Queen.

Alone he smiled and leaned down to rest his forearms on the shopping cart as he spoke to Milo. "My son, here are some words of wisdom... Sometimes the best ones are a little crazy."

After collecting her groceries, Blair scanned the checkout carefully to make sure the coast was clear, and then she rushed in to pay and get out of there. She slipped her shades back on her face as she stood out on the curb as she waited for the car she'd called to come and collect her. Blair thought she might not make it that long, and she'd be dead of heat stroke within the next ten minutes. She was still desperately scanning for the black sedan when a grey minivan pulled up in front of her.

Her face scrunched in distaste. Minivans. Ew.

Then the window rolled down and she looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

"I'm going to get a restraining order."

"If you live that long." He shot back, giving the sweltering parking lot a wave. "Did your car break down or something?"

"I don't drive." She said cooly.

"Really? Who doesn't know how to drive in this day and age?"

"People who can afford limos." She said snobbily.

"How's that working out for you at the moment?" He said with a roll of his eyes. Then he unlocked his doors. "I've got to get Milo down for his nap, but I can drive you home afterwards. Get in."

Blair knew she should say no. She should step back, and wait for her car. She felt the air condition touch her face as it flowed out from his open window... and she got in the car.

15 minutes later they pulled up at a two story beach house, that was surrounded by trees and the weekend houses of neighbours. Blair got out of the van, and looked around. For a neighbourhood with so many homes, it was surprisingly deserted, so she guessed most of the owners only used their places on weekends.

She turned and was startled to find him standing so close to her, and was even more shocked when he pressed Milo into her arms.

"Carry him in while I grab the bags?" Dan said as he went to the back to collect the groceries.

She either carried him or dropped him. She was still deciding when his small pudgy hand reached up and touched her cheek. He was very adorable, so she carried him into the house after his father. She followed him into the kitchen, and watched as he threw the perishables into the fridge and freezer, and she couldn't help but stare at his ass as he did so.

She cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on the baby.

"I'll take him now." He said as he reached forward and lifted Milo from her arms. "Help yourself to anything you want. I'll be back down after I get him to sleep."

Left alone in the kitchen she opened and shut cabinets as she searched for a glass. She made a mental comment on how the whole kitchen wasn't correctly organized, but eventually found a glass. Looking in the fridge she spotted a pitcher of lemonade, and her mouth watered. She had just raised the cup to her lips when the door to the kitchen slowly opened. Her eyes met his over the rim, and she swallowed hard before setting the glass aside. He carefully put the baby monitor that was in his hand down on the counter.

Blair came around her side of the island, and he met her half way. His lips captured hers in a hot kiss, and her hands slid into his hair. She gasped as he pulled away and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her short sundress and yanked it over her head, the way he'd been dreaming of doing since they ran into each other in the dairy aisle.

She wasn't wearing a bra and he groaned at the sight of her pouting breasts, his hands cupped them as he bent and found one of her nipples with his mouth.

"Oh!" She got out before she fell back against the fridge, then squealed at the contact of her back to the cold stainless steel. He kissed a path down from her now swollen breasts, over her stomach and right to the heart of her soaking panties.

As he tugged them down her legs, she felt a moment of embarrassment at how wet she was for him. Her juices had run out of her pussy, and spread down over her thighs. She looked down and found him looking at her like she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, and she relaxed back against the fridge and allowed him to pull one of her legs over his shoulder. He brought his face into her crotch and gave folds one long lick, and she whined in pleasure, bringing her hands up to squeeze her nipples as his mouth settled into her.

Blair's eyes rolled back in her head as he ate her out. He didn't rush, and took his time to find all the spots that made her scream the most. Finally, as his mouth sucked her clit, he shoved two fingers deep into her and she came hard in a panting mess.

She was still out of her mind as he slowly stood up, keeping her leg over his shoulder as he did so. By the time he was standing, she was fully spread open for him, with on leg on the floor and one leg over his shoulder. She thanked god again for her commitment to twice weekly private yoga classes.

He kept one hand on her leg to help support her, while the other made quick work of the front of his jeans, shoving them down just enough to allow his huge erection to spring free. She sighed at the sight of it, desperate for it to be inside her again, which is why she scowled as he paused.

"Hurry!"

He looked down as he rubbed the seeping head of his cock between her folds, teasing her opening, and making her ready to beg. And she did.

"Please don't stop! I need this! I need you!" Her hands clutched at his wide, already sweaty, shoulders.

He looked into her eyes, trying to catch his own breath. "I don't have... a condom..."

"I'm on the pill." Blair said instantly, and rubbed herself against him, not caring about anything but having him fuck her again.

"What abou-"

"I'm clean." She promised. "You?"

He looked at her for a moment and then confessed. "My wife and I haven't had sex since she was in her second trimester."

Blair looked down at his perfect dick, then back up at him in shock. "She's an idiot."

He smiled at her. Kissed her gently. And then rammed his cock into her.

She threw back her head with a shout. Neither of them could slow down. They'd each been thinking about the other for weeks, about fucking the other again and again, and now it was real and happening.

She'd lied to herself that she just got in the car because she needed a ride. She'd known she was going to fuck him again the moment she got into his car. She'd wanted this to happen. Desperately.

Blair was clutching at him, and whimpering, as pleasure was literally being pounded into her. "Oh... god... oh... god..."

"Dan." He said roughly and out of breath into her ear, his hand fisted in her hair.

"Wh...at?" She could barely form thought, as she eagerly met his thrusts.

"My... name." He repeated, still pumping his dick into her. "I've been dreaming about you screaming it over and over."

He thrust into her hard, and she gave him his dream.

"DAN!" She screamed as her first partnered orgasm in weeks hit her.

"BLAIR!" He shouted as he erupted inside of her, filling her with his hot seed, and his body slammed her into the fridge until they were both spent and trembling.

It seemed like it took forever for her to catch her breath, but she knew she felt regret as he pulled out of her. He slowly lowered her leg, and she flinched, registering that she was tender from both the deep penetration of his huge dick, and the position they'd been in.

Blair became very aware, with some embarrassment, that she was standing naked, in a virtual stranger's kitchen, with said virtual stranger's come running down her thighs. As fast as her still trembling legs could manage, she walked to her dress, scooping it up, and hurriedly trying to turn it right side out so she could put it on.

She didn't notice him until his hands closed over hers, stilling them. He pulled it out of her hands and tossed it away, before hoisting her into his arms and setting her on the breakfast table. She lay back on the table and watched him through seductive eyes as he stripped off his own clothes and came back to her. She eagerly spread her legs open for him, and she loved how desperate he was to be inside her again.

An hour later, they lay naked, curled together, on the couch in his living room. Dan had just opened his mouth to say something, and he smiled at seeing Blair had done the same. Just then a wail came over the baby monitor.

"Milo..." She murmured as she pulled away from him and sat up. Taking a blanket from over the back of couch, she covered herself, and didn't watch as he walked away from her.

She was dressed and so was he by the time he came back downstairs with a smiling Milo. They didn't speak as they all got back into his minivan and headed out down the road, only then did Blair give simple direction to get them to her house.

Her neighbourhood was nothing like his. There were few houses, and so heavily fenced and landscaped with trees or bushes that the houses couldn't be seen by the others. Blair reached into her purse and found the control for her gate, punching in the code, and watching as the massive gate swung open.

"Do you want me to let you out here?" Dan asked uncertainly.

She shook her head. "It's fine. Neighbours aren't an issue here."

"What about your husband?"

Her eyes met his for a moment before she again shook her head. "He's not home. He works in the city, and is usually only home on weekends."

"Usually?" Dan had caught the word.

"He's away this weekend. It's fine." She bit out, not liking him questioning her.

Dan started the car again, and slowly drove down the long curving driveway. "I'm sure it is... It just sounds lonely."

"I told you it's fine." She snapped. "And besides, you said your wife works in the city all week too, so it's not like you're swimming in connection either."

He hid a smile. "True enough... But I have Milo to keep me busy."

"Yes, I can see that. You must be so stimulated by your many intellectual conversations with an 8 month old." She nodded her head towards the baby drooling in his carseat behind Dan.

"You may have a point there..." He chuckled and her belly did a flipflop at the sexy sound.

She wanted to smile too, but caught herself as they pulled up in front of her house. The house her husband had bought her. She was gathering her things as he looked at the house and whistled.

"So this is how the other half live..."

"Shut up." She said quickly, and got out of his car. After she'd slammed the door, she leaned over to pointedly look at him. "This afternoon was the last time. It won't happen again. Do you understand?"

He nodded and shifted the car into drive. "Take care, Blair."

She watched him drive away.

The next night she stood in her kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, and talked on the phone with her best friend.

"Serena, you're being more blonde than usual."

"Take that back! And besides, you know my natural color is more... Wait? It's been so long... what's my natural color?" Serena laughed.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Blonde. Trust me, you're all blonde."

"Okay." Serena giggled, but then got serious. "I mean it, B. If you need me I'll get on a plane."

"You're on set in Madrid." Blair reminded her cooly.

"Pshaw! You're my best friend! That's more important than any movie."

"Yes, but then you'd get fired, and I'd have to keep you all summer."

"You know you love me." Serena smiled, but wanted to also make sure. "I know you're on your own a lot, B... and... I also keep getting the feeling there's something else going on with you..." Said one of the people who knew Blair best in the world.

Blair stopped, and everything swirled in her mind. She opened her mouth, about to confess her folly, when the bell for the front gate rang.

"Hold on a second, S." Blair said as she turned on the monitor to see the front. Heat rushed through her and her pussy drenched her panties at the sight of the minivan at her gate.

"What is it?" Serena asked, trying to get her friend's attention back.

"I ordered take-out... and it's just arrived." Blair said distractedly. "Hold on a second."

She put Serena on hold and then pressed the intercom button. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your groceries." He offered the lame excuse he had come up with to come and see her.

She didn't say anything as she buzzed Dan in. She walked over to the stove and turned off the burner, and then resumed her call with her friend. "I should go, S."

"Call me if you're lonely!" Serena tried to make her promise.

Blair opened the front door, and stood there, her slip blowing around her as she watched Dan climb out of the van. "I'll be fine." Blair promised, as she watched, with wide eyes as Dan walked up the front steps. She hung up the phone when he came to stand in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"My wife took Milo to her parent's place for the weekend." He didn't take his eyes off of her, and in fact they swept up and down her body, eating her up.

She couldn't help herself. She launched herself at him, wrapping around him, and kissing him with wet, heated passion. He hauled her against him, his hands finding her ass to press her to the rock hard erection hidden by his jeans. They stumbled back, into the house, and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up with the smell of her and sex all around him. He smiled as he felt her warm body curled against his side, her small hand resting on his chest.

Carefully he slipped from the bed, trying not to disturb her. He paused as she watched her mumble to herself and then drift back into a deep sleep. Only then did he walk into the bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands, and then head downstairs. The house was massive, and he really would have put on his boxers, but he actually had no idea where they were. So he walked through the mansion naked, feeling slightly uncomfortable doing so in another man's home, which was odd since he didn't seem to have a problem fucking the man's wife till neither of them could move.

Now in the foyer he glanced over at the massive front door, and felt his dick start to harden at the memory.

_Stumbling in the door, they fell back against it the second it closed. Blair pressed her body into his, slamming Dan back against the wood. It wasn't good enough. Not releasing his lips, she ripped his flannel shirt open, sending buttons pinging across the room. _

"_Hey, this is my favorite shirt!" He said with mock anger as he pulled his mouth from hers. _

"_Then you have no taste." She glanced down with a smirk, and her fingers quickly undid his jeans, and shoved them and his boxers down to his knees. "But lucky for you, you taste so good..."_

_She started kissing a line down his chest and stomach as she slipped to her knees in front of him. Dan groaned as he felt her warm breath on his ridged cock. She'd sucked him off the night of the key party and it'd been the best blow job he'd ever had in his life. He shuddered knowing the experience was about to be repeated. _

_Blair ran her tongue up one side of his dick and then the other, liberally wetting his length. She wrapped her hand around the base and squeezed it. _

"_Do it, Blair, fuck, do it." He begged hoarsely. _

_She ran the tip of his cock over her full lips, leaving a trail of pre-cum across them. "Do what?" She asked innocently as her tongue slipped out to lick her lips clean. She took him into her mouth._

_Dan's nostrils flared at the sight of the sexiest woman he'd ever seen on her knees in front of him. He also now knew how much she liked it rough, how much she didn't like being treated like she could break, not in bed or out of it. He watched her head bob up and down on his cock for several minutes, but he couldn't take much. He'd wanted her too much. Within minutes of her sucking him hard, he was blowing his load into her gasping mouth._

_When he was done, she licked him clean as he leaned back against the door, and soon he was hard again. He felt her get to her feet, and he tried to reach for her but she danced out of his grasp. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him from the bottom step of the grand staircase._

"_You know... we've never had sex in a bed before..." She teased as she pulled her slip up and over her head, tossing it away and leaving her naked._

_Dan swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving her body, as his hand went to his dick and he started stroking himself. "Then we should really do something about that..." _

_She giggled and took off running. _

They didn't make it to her bed right away, because Dan had caught her at the top of the stairs and fucked her up against a wall beside what he suspected was a real Monet. He hoped it was insured.

Dan smiled at the memory of Friday night, and he almost couldn't believe everything they'd done this weekend and that it was now almost Sunday afternoon. He'd never wanted a woman as much as he wanted Blair.

He went into the kitchen, where he'd made several meals for them at this point, and brewed a pot of coffee. Walking back upstairs, with two cups of coffee held carefully in his hands, he headed back to her.

She was still asleep when he reached her, and he set the coffee aside as he decided the best way to wake Blair. Dan walked to the end of the bed and lifted the bottom of blanket. He crawled up until his head was between her legs. He started with wet sucking kisses on the insides of her thighs which caused her to shift and stir, but not awaken. The long, penetrating licks of his tongue woke her up. She was definitely awake when he sucked her clit and she came in a gush against his mouth.

Coming up onto his knees between her spread legs, the blankets fell away from him, and through her afterglow, Blair smiled up at him. She reached out and took his hard cock in her hand, and stroked it a few times, smiling wider as he muttered incoherently.

"Please..." She whispered.

Dan lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder as Blair guided his dripping dick to her pussy. He shoved his cock into her, hard, and they both cried out.

She was always so tight, so wet and ready for his cock. It was unbelievable how much he loved to fuck her.

He started out slow, pumping in and out of her rhythmically, each time eliciting a moan of pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her, over and over again, until they both came, but he grit his teeth at the moment so he could watch her.

Then her lips parted and she whispered his name, and he lost his control.

"Dan! Oh, god! Dan!"

Her eyes shot open at the power and feel of him slamming, balls deep, into her pussy, and she wasn't moaning anymore, she was screaming with the pleasure. Dan grunted with each thrust, not thinking he dared go any harder, worried he break her in half. Then she reached between their sweating, straining bodies, and squeezed his balls. Hard.

"Fuck!"

"Dan!"

He lost his mind and fucked her with the out of control desire of a wild animal claiming his mate. He felt his orgasm start to build, and knowing they were both close he reached down and pinched her clit. That was all she needed to send her over the edge, and watching Blair's body contort and grasp at his triggered his own massive orgasm. His dick erupted inside of her, over and over, and he grunted with each spurt, holding her hips down so she would have to take it all. But it wasn't like she was complaining, because the feel of his hot come brought on another orgasm, and her pussy tightened and milked him dry.

Panting and feeling almost like he was going to pass out or have a heart attack, he kissed her ankle before lowering her leg from his shoulder. He then collapsed on top of her and they both struggled to catch their breath. Long minutes later he moved to pull out of her, but she pulled his hair and he lifted himself up to look down at her. She gave him the sexy little pout she always did when she wanted him to stay inside her. Blair had confessed with a blush that she loved feeling his cock harden again inside her pussy. Dan got the feeling it was something her husband was never able to do for her. So who was he to deny her? He smiled indulgently, and kept his spent dick buried in her as he shifted them both to their sides.

"Good morning." He whispered with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her swollen lips.

She smiled against his mouth, feeling his dick twitch and start to get erect inside of her again. "It is now..."

After a whole weekend of marathon, mind-blowing sex, they were addicted to each other. During the week Blair was over every night. The next weekend, since Chuck had been galavanting the previous weekend, he had to work. Dan's wife was home, but Dan still found time to slip away to see Blair several times. Not matter how many times they had sex, they still couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

But what surprised both of them was how much they also enjoyed talking to each other. Yes there was pillow talk and sex talk, but when they met for book club, they each had actually read the book. They shared meals and time. They took Milo to the beach and for walks in the park as two friends just passing the summer days together. They liked each other.

Another weekend and week passed, and it was a humid Thursday afternoon at Dan's house. Milo was down for his nap, and Blair had been waiting for Dan in his bed as soon as he was free.

The air-conditioner hummed as they lay in quiet afterglow.

"I told my wife I wanted a divorce." Dan said softly into the room.

"Wh-aat?!" Blair gasped in confusion for a second, and sat up with a lurch to look down at him. "Why?"

She knew that Dan and his wife, had only had a brief fling, one that had ended before she found out she was pregnant, and Dan had proposed. That was the kind of guy he was. Through their many talks, Blair also knew that the marriage had just been for Milo and hadn't been working in a very long time. Looking at him now she expected that answer to come from his mouth.

"Because I'm in love with you." He said simply and honestly.

She practically jumped out of the bed, trying to yank the sheet with her, but he wouldn't let go of his side. Blair dropped the sheet and started a scavenger hunt for her underwear. Dan lay back in the bed, as if he'd anticipated this reaction, and watched her scuttle around the room.

"You are not in love with me." She told him as she tugged her panties up her body.

"I am." He said assuredly, and helped her out by pointing out that her bra was stuck on the curtain rod. "I think I've been in love with you since the day we met."

"At a sex party." She said like he was crazy.

He smiled. "Okay, maybe since the grocery store."

"I know what you want." She snapped as she roughly pulled her bra on.

"Sure you do." He sat up and looked at her. "Do you want me to say it?"

She shook her head and picked up her dress, turning away from him.

"I want us to be together, really together."

"You want me to leave my husband." She said rather than asked since she already knew his answer.

He nodded. "Well, it would make Christmas rather awkward if you didn't..."

"This isn't a joke!" She snapped, still not turning around.

"You want what I want." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "You want what I want... because you're in love with me too."

She turned around so fast her hair flew in a million directions. "I am not!" She said so fast that neither one of them really believed her. "I'm married! REALLY married, not like you and your faux-wife!"

"You told me you haven't had sex with him since we met in the grocery store." He pointed out quickly.

"It's just been off timing!" Blair said defensively as she pulled her dress on over her head.

He shook his head. "I know you, Blair. You're a romantic at heart, and want to be with the person you're in love with. You're not in love with Chuck."

She nearly threw a lamp at him. "Of course I love Chuck! I've known him forever. We're living the forever plan right now!"

Dan pointed at him and her angrily. "Was this in your forever plan?"

She looked around at the bedroom that belonged to another woman, where she'd often slept with the other woman's husband. She looked down at her left hand. She then looked up at Dan with such longing that it nearly broke both their hearts. She shook her head sadly. "No, this wasn't in my forever plan."

She ran out of the room then, down the hall, and to the front door. She grabbed her purse, but only found one of her shoes. Hearing him coming down the hall, she grabbed the one shoe, and opened the door, practically running out the door.


End file.
